You and Me
by xBeautifulTragedy
Summary: Draco and Hermione have been in a secret relationship for awhile, and what will Draco do when he decides he doesn't want to keep it a secret anymore? One-shot.


_**A/N This was written for the 30 Days of Fic 2011 challenge by MidnightEmberMisery.**_

* * *

**You and Me.**

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world?  
Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life._

He may be wrong for her, but she doesn't care.

She might be able to do better, but she couldn't imagine living without him.

They have been dating for at least seven months now, but they have kept it a secret from everyone. Even Ron and Harry.

He didn't want people to know and she would never hear the end of it if people found out about them.

So they talked to each other in secret and put up the front that they hated each other. When in reality, it was the opposite. They really loved each other.

* * *

Draco sat at the long wooden table, listening to the useless talk around him. He quickly blew hair from his eyes as he scowled down at the Gryffindor table.

All he could think about and look at was _her_. There she was over by that Potter and Weasley, ignoring him like they had previously agreed.

She looked so happy right then and he knew it wasn't because of him. Seeing her live without him shot a pang of jealousy through him. He clenched his fists around his silverware. It was his fault he couldn't be around her now, so he knew could change it.

He wanted their relationship to be a secret, so he could make the secret public, or so he thought.

He caught her glance for just a moment but it seemed to last forever. Her big, brown eyes seemed to look into his soul. That's what made him fall for her in the first place. All of a sudden she broke the contact and looked away.

She was better at pretending than he was. He looked down at the empty plate before him.

"Draco, are you alright?" Pansy asked as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

He brushed her hand off and calmly set the silverware down on his plate. He was surprised he hadn't bent the damn metal. He thought he was squeezing it hard enough.

He jumped up from his seat and started to walk away.

"Draco? Draco where are you going?" He heard Pansy call from behind him. He couldn't stand her honestly, but she helped his popularity so he kept her around. All he would hear from her day in and day out was all the talk about Mudblood filth. Years ago, sure, he would have gladly joined in on the Mudblood - no - muggle-born, bashing. But now he couldn't stand all the talk about how pure-bloods are so superior. He had learned to tune out mostly everyone recently.

He made his way across the Great Hall and walked directly up to the Gryffindor table, ignoring all the stares and whispers that came from everyone around them.

"Granger." He said simply.

She gave him a confused look.

"Malfoy I don't know what you want, but just leave us alone." Ron said as he started to stand up, as Harry did the same.

"I'm not here for you two." Draco snapped at them.

Hermione got up and was only a foot away from him. They were so close, he could smell her perfume. It smelled like fresh picked flowers. He took in the scent before going on.

"Meet me outside by the lake in two hours." He said as he walked away. He wanted to slap himself because he chickened out. He was going to simply say I love you. Three words. He got out sixteen words, but could he say those three words to her? No.

He didn't go back to the Slytherin table. He immediately made his way outside, away from all the stares of confused students.

Two hours passed and he was waiting outside by the lake just as he told her to do.

The sky turned a light purple color as the sun was setting. There were wisps of clouds that lined the sky.

He sat against a tree and just stared up at the sky.

He looked down for a second and saw Hermione come strolling up, with Weasley and Potter following her.

She stopped, turned around, said something and they then scoffed at her but turned around and starting to walk away.

Draco smiled a bit whilst trying to look as best as he could.

She came up to him and stood there.

"They are still watching you know." Draco said as he looked around Hermione's legs to see Weasley and Potter still looking at the two of them.

"I know. I'm sorry, I just couldn't get them to leave me alone. They don't trust you." She said as she crossed her arms.

"Well sit." Draco motioned beside him.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Let them watch. I don't care if they know anymore. Everyone can know, but I just want to be with you. I don't want to pretend like we hate each other anymore. Do you know how much it tears me up inside every time I have called you a Mudblood to try and keep up this front we have? Hermione, I love you."

Hermione stood there for a moment before breaking down in tears and falling on Draco.

"I've wanted to hear that for so long." She said as she looked up in his eyes.

They could hear footsteps coming up to them but they didn't care.

She sat down and leaned on him, closing her eyes.

Right then she wasn't a muggle-born; he wasn't a pure-blood. She wasn't in Gryffindor; he wasn't in Slytherin. They weren't enemies like the world had thought, or would assume.

In that moment it was just them. They didn't care about what anyone thought around them. All they knew was that they were together and they were in heaven in each others embraces.


End file.
